Total Drama Idiots
Welcome to first story about very dumb people written by some of the wiki's best writers: Webly (creator and writer), MrE, Kate, Rhonda, Frank, and SG. This will be the first story in the new series by those writers. It will featured 20 dumb people, with an exception of four or so competing for one million bucks. Be sure to read the soon to be hit, Total Drama Idiots. Contestants Adele April Channary Chloe Django Fred Kim Khloe Kourtney Lilly Newton "Squirrel" Tree Wonka Chapters Chapter One: The Idiot Arrivals An odd looking guy stands in front of the camera. He stares at it blankly and asks the cameraman holding it, “Is it on?” The cameraman starts to motion to the host but is abruptly cut off. “Because if it were to be on I’d have to touch my hair to move it to the side.” The awkward guy says answering his own question. “Gosh, I hope the camera isn’t on. Just tell me if the freaking camera is on!” “YES!” The cameraman yells. “Yes it is, Steve Urkel the second.” Steve blushes. He says, “Well that was awkward. I guess everyone usually has a low point in their career. Kind of like what Miley Cyrus is going through right now. Anyways, I’m pretty sure I’m here to host a season of Total Drama after Chris ate some chocolate he found on the ground and is now currently hospitalized. Now, that I think of it I didn’t know chocolate was so bad for you. So, what am I supposed to do now.” “Talk about how the show works,” The cameraman whispers loudly enough that it wasn’t even a whisper. Steve laughs and replies, “No one cares about that crap. What’s next after that?” “If this show is canned after the first episode, I’m suing you for being such an idiot.” The cameraman glares at Steve. Steve points his finger at the camera guy, “Oh good, your last sentence tied in with the show. Anyways, what’s next Luis?” “Introduce the first person!” Luis hollers. Steve laughs. “I so knew that.” A boat comes swerving in if almost on cue. A guy dressed in a lot green walks off the boat. He walks up to the host to shake his hand. Steve looks at his hand. “Hello, how are you?” He quickly looks at some flashcards, “Tree.” Tree quickly takes his hand away. He replies, “Did you just use flashcards?” “Yeah, so?” Steve asks. Tree bursts out yelling, “I hate flashcards! You know how many trees are cut down just to make those things? A lot! We need to conserve the tree’s not waste them.” He starts to shake Steve. “What is your problem?” Steve shrugs, “Which one? The problem where I’m stuck hosting this show, the problem where I’m about to throw up for being shaked, the problem that I forgot to took a shower for a week, the problem that I ate my Mom’s shoe, the problem that I am named after an awkward child star?” “It was a rhetorical question.” Tree sighs and walks to the end of the dock. “I guess I’ll stand here for now.” He looks down and shrieks. “Ah! This wood, this precious oak wood was cut down by a tree killer! I have to get off this dock now. I’ll be hurting the precious wood by standing for too long. What is wrong with the people who made this dock? Did you ever think that tree’s would’ve been perfectly fine where they were.” Steve nods his head. He says, “I did not know that it was made out of oak.” A boat comes in going slower than the first. This time a girl walks off. She wore a nice purple top with a black skirt with some sandals. But, most importantly she had her eyes fixed on a video game she held in her hand. “Thank god, you came here.” Steve says leaning on her shoulder. “I thought I’d be stuck alone with this guy for five weeks.” She pushes him away and retorts, “Not now bro, I’m close to getting my first, first place in Mario Kart DS.” She shrieks and cries. “I just hit a wall and got third. I’m going to change to Zelda.” “Oh, I remember picking you!” Steve exclaims. “You’re that girl that’s supposed to be trying to overcome playing video games too much.” Steve laughs. “That story line isn’t working out, is it Lilly?” Lilly is still playing her video game. “Not really.” She pauses for a few seconds. “Die, beast, die!” “No!” Tree shrieks from afar. “More weight on the precious wood. Why cruel world, why?” He faints. A boat comes in at, at least 100 miles per hour throwing a contestant off. The contestant wore a unbuttoned lab coat showing a plain black shirt. He had glasses with blonde hair. He smiled walking in an efficient matter, “How do you do, sir?” He quickly asked the host. “Who’s sir? I’m Steve.” The host questions back. He looks at his flashcards. “Um… Newton.” Newton smacked his forehead. “When they said this show was about idiots, I didn’t assume that included the host.” “Hey, that’s offensive!” Steve says sadly. “I passed twelfth grade, I’m not that stupid.” Newton frowned. He replied, “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think before I said that rude comment. What college did you go to?” “None,” Steve laughed. Newton rolled his eyes and went over to Lilly. He holds out a hand to be shaken. Lilly smacks it. She explains, “Sorry, can’t do any talking. I’m almost getting Link’s sword in Zelda.” “I’m usually not the one to talk about video games but isn’t that at the beginning of the game? It can’t be that difficult.” Newton replies. “You haven’t met me then. I’m terrible at video games.” Newton looks confused. He almost says something but stops and mumbles to himself, “I guess I really don’t want to know.” Another boat comes in a little slower than the last throwing off an African American girl. Her black hair went nice with her blue and black outfit along with the little pieces of yellow she was wearing found all around her outfit. “Hello, hello.” She sang. “You must be Adele!” Steve exclaims. “The singer that can’t stop singing, how epic!” Before Adele could respond, Newton responded himself, “Actually, it’s highly improbable, let alone impossible that a young woman like you couldn’t stop singing.” “No, it’s possible. I’ve been like this since I was five. Oh yes it is possible. This ability saved my life.” Adele explains singing. “Actually it didn’t, I just wanted to rhyme.” Lilly claps dropping her video game. Not noticing the video game fell, she says, “I love a good song.” “I think you dropped your gaming system,” Steve states. Lilly looks down and sees a pile of cords detached from the DSi. She yells as loud as she can. “My NINTENDO DSI! NOW I ONLY HAVE MY PSP GO! OH THE HUMANITY!” “I think you’ll live,” Newton pats her on the back. Lilly starts crying. She says, “That’s my second back up DSi, I own. You know how much money that costs?” “Not exactly, but I could make an educated guess.” Newton replies with a smile. Lilly sobs even more. “I had an education game on when it died!” A boat comes by when no one is looking. The poorly made vehicle carried a young woman. She wore a look that made her seem emotionless. She also had on a skull shirt with black pants. As she walked up to the host, she strides with a slow pace. “Hello, did anyone see I came?” April questions stomping her foot in an attempt to receive a little more amount of attention. Steve laughs. He claps his hands. “The person who lie’s insanely bad but all the time has arrived. Let me try it. What’s your favorite color?” She shakes. “Pink because it really describes my image. It also is involved with Total Drama in some way. SQUIRREL!” She points at a furious rabbit. “If you thought that was a squirrel,” Newton starts. “It is very probable that you failed biology.” April sighs. “I passed and got an F, for your information.” “Honestly, that didn’t make any sense and Newton didn’t correct it.” Adele sings. She hums high. “When I hum high, it usually means I’m laughing or screaming. Man, these lines really make a bad song.” “What’s with you?” April asks. Adele sighs. “I only can sing. Like Rolling in the Deep.” April stares at her blankly. “I’ll explain later,” Adele sings. “When you play it to the beat.” A boat arrives with an African American guy on it. He is dropped off with a chocolate ice cream cone in his hands. He wore a black shirt with black pants and ugly boots. “Is that chocolate ice cream?” Steve asks with a smile. “That’s my favorite kind of ice cream.” “Did somebody say chocolate?” The guy screams loudly enough to wake Tree up. Tree gets up and looks at the dock. He yells, “More people on the dock! I think it might crack. Hold on woody, hold on!” He faints again. “Anyways, I love chocolate yes I do! I love chocolate how about you?” He asks to the contestants. The camera turns to Lilly who seems to be thinking hard. Lilly replies, “I don’t think any video game characters have expressed that they loved chocolate so I probably don’t as well.” She looks at down at her game. “NO! I died again! Stupid Crash Bandicoot!” “This is Wonka,” Steve introduces. Wonka starts to jump up and down. He yells, “I have an idea! I have an idea! What if whenever someone says chocolate, I have to sing my song? Let’s call it the chocolate song! Although, I already made up that name a while ago.” “Looks like the smartest person of the game just arrived,” April says rolling her eyes. Wonka smiles widely and replies, “You think I’m smart? I guess my looks may fool you then because my IQ is lower than rabid squirrels.” “Um, of course, I think you’re smart! I like your tie.” She accidentally points at his toes. Wonka looks confused. “I didn’t know ties go on your feet but since you’re the smartest person here, I’ll put them on my feet whenever I get the time.” Another boat comes speeding in and throws off a contestant. A tall girl walks off the boat. She wore purple pants with a darker pink and lighter purple mix on her shirt. Her hair was thick and black and she hid her teeth from everyone. “Hello, peeps! The hot Asian has entered the building.” Wonka raises his hand looking puzzled. “Hello, Channary.” Steve says. He looks over to Wonka. “What is it Wonka?” “Is she on fire?” Wonka questions. Without letting anyone give him an answer, he bends over to get water and throws it on Channary. “AH! This is my best shirt!” Channary says with a frown. Newton pokes her. He explains, “Don’t worry. Water dries really fast.” “This isn’t water, the closest sewer pipes lead here!” Steve says butting into the conversation. Channary looks down. She replies, “Why does stuff like this always happen to me?” “It’s okay Canary,” Wonka says. “I didn’t know the water contained poop and pee in it.” Channary frowns. “My name is Channary, not that annoying bird.” “Oh,” Wonka says with a hint of disappointment shown on his face. Another boat arrives at around 60 miles per hour with a Mexican dressed in tiger cloth hopping off. He had dark blue eyes and stood proud and tall. “Welcome Django,” Steve welcomes. “Tiger cloth was your first outfit? I was hoping Katy Perry.” Django blushes. He replies, “I’ve never dressed up as a girl besides this one time when I was caught in some trouble but besides that, I never have. I dress up in original clothes made by myself.” “A guy fashionita,” Adele sings. “That’s probably a creeper.” “I’m not a creeper!” Django responds loudly. Adele sings once more. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just part of my curse. Whatever I think of may come out wrong and might hurt.” “I still don’t believe of this curse of yours,” Newton says confused. “There is no possible way. There can’t be! It’s impossible! How non-scientifical!” “And I thought I was annoying,” April mutters to herself. Django sighs, “I hope these are the stupidest contestants or else I might explode.” “You haven’t met Tree or Wonka then,” Channary says patting Django’s back. “Tree’s afraid of paper and Wonka’s stupider than that squirrel.” Channary points to a rabbit. Django laughs. “That was a rabbit.” “Oh,” Channary says realizing her stupid mistake. “What can I say? I’m not the smartest person in the world either.” A boat is seen from the blink of the eye coming rather slowly compared to the last few. A girl walks off quietly to the host. She wore a purple shirt with a diamond necklace she held on for her life, kissing softly as she hit the dock. Her hair was far more puffy and beautifully blonde than the other girls and her expression was hard to tell. “Hello, my name is Chloe and I believe that my whole life is a movie. If I act at times out of nowhere, it’s for my movie. I want my audience to love it and of course this part will be cut off so if you would just use a little emotion here and there, it would be great.” The contestants plus Steve and minus Tree laugh uncontrollably. “What an idiot,” Lilly says and most of the others nod in agreement. Newton is not one of these people laughing. He explains, “All of us here are considered idiots so if you’d be a little nice, that’d be great.” Chloe starts to cry. She gets on her knees and looks to the sky praying out loud, “Why does my life have to be so hard? Why?” “I didn’t know this show was a soap opera,” Django claims. “I thought it was a comedy about insane freaks.” Chloe stops crying rather fast. She replies, “That was all an act right there. It was good, wasn’t it? Anyways, if the show was about insane freaks than why would I be in the show? I’m totally the most dramatic person Total Drama has ever seen.” “Because you are one honey,” Channary says patting her on the back. She giggles and walks away. “Brighter than the sun!” Adele sings while everyone looks at her. “Sorry, sometimes I have these spasms when a song is stuck in my head.” She pauses a second. “Oh, this is how it starts. Lightning strikes the heart. Goes out like a gun. Brighter than the sun.” Steve rubs his head. He says, “I’m confused. I’m pretty sure this is all the contestants, anyways.” “No, it’s not.” Newton exclaims puzzled. “We are probably only halfway through this episode!” He looks towards the sea. “I see a boat coming anyways but I don’t see anyone on it.” The boat comes in and drops off a midget. He wore a hat and wore a black and white striped shirt with baggy skinny jeans. He had a devious expression on his face. “You must be Perry,” Steve says frowning. “This is our evil antagonist of the season!” Wonka jumps up and down. He says, “Is he related to Perry from Phineas and Ferb?” “No, I’m not.” Perry says slapping Wonka. Wonka holds his face. “OW! I didn’t know a five year old named after a platypus could slap that hard!” “I’m not five! I’m sixteen years old!” Perry yells. “Call me Mafia. It’s an epic antagonist name.” April smirks. “Sixteen my a--“ The contestants stare at April. “I was going to say armadillo.” “Sixteen my armadillo?” Newton questions. “It’s unlikely but it’s not impossible with this bunch of people.” “Okay guys, let’s keep this show G-rated.” Steve says with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Perry crosses his arms and stomps on the ground. “I demand to be PG-13 rated! Mafia isn’t a little kid’s word you know.” “Aw,” Steve says. “Aren’t you such a cutie? Thinking you were PG-13 rated. Too bad you can’t watch those shows.” “How stupid are you!?” Perry demands madly. “I’m sixteen and I’ve watched Nightmare on Elmer Street, Christmas, and Saturday the 17th!” “Sure you have,” Steve suggests patting Perry on the back. “Okay guys,” Chloe says out of nowhere. “Right now I’m going to fake drowning so I could make a more dramatic scene. Someone dive in after I fall.” She randomly jumps into the ocean. Everyone looks at each other. “Is anyone going to save her?” Newton questions unimpressed. Wonka raises his hand. Newton looks at Wonka unimpressed. He asks, “Can you do it, Wonka?” Wonka laughs. “Are you serious? I only can swim in pool that contains chocolate.” Newton sighs glaring at the other contestants. “I’ll do it but for the record, you guys so owe me.” Before Newton jumps in, Lilly adds in, “One person losing the competition on the first episode would be nice but I guess it would be killing someone.” Newton dives in and after a few dramatic seconds he comes out with Chloe “unconscious.” “I know CPR!” Django says rushing to Chloe. He starts to do CPR and Chloe props her head up. Chloe looks to the side and her other side. She asks the other contestants, “What happened? Last I remember, I arrived and hit a nail. It’s all blank from there.” She pauses. “How was that for acting? Good, wasn’t it.” The contestants mumble and look at the water to see another boat coming. Atop of it stood a recognizable face. “Oh god,” April says. “It’s Izzy’s long lost cousin!” “The chick who burned down Animal Kingdom of Disney world!” Adele sings. The insane chick with blue hair jumps off the boat and belly flops onto the dock. She gets back up rather quickly for that big of a fall and smiles. “It’s the deranged Kim!” “She forced me to pick her,” Steve explains. “But I would’ve picked her anyways. She has blue hair! How cool is that? Pretty dang super duper fantastic cool.” “I can’t believe you’re the girl who burned down Disney World,” Perry says drooling. “I am your idol!” Kim blushes and retorts, “I didn’t mean to burn it down. It just kind of happened. Never play with a match kids.” “I’m eighteen,” Channary states. “I’m not a kid anymore.” “I’m thirty five and I still can’t play with matches!” Steve states. Lilly, playing the DS, replies, “Like we couldn’t have guessed that. A random kid appears behind the group. He wore a blue shirt and was rather tall. He had thin brown hair and foam dripped out of his mouth. But, most importantly he held a phone in his hand. “Hello guys.” “Hi Fred Figglehorn,” Steve says hugging him. “Hi Steve, not the one from The Office or the one that just died who invented this IPhone!” Fred says holding up his phone. “Or the one who in that movie had twelve kids. Just one more than me and Judy will have oh and not that guy who failed on Dancing with the Stars. So, you must be the Steve that has no life!” “Yep, that’s me!” Steve replies. “I’m no genius but I think you just humiliated yourself on live television.” Kim says. “Wait, you’re that Fred Figglehorn who hates Kevin and loves Judy. What’s with the phone?” Fred creates a devious smile upon his face. “I was hoping someone would ask why I had the phone. You see, my Fred video’s were most subscribed until this stupid newbie also named Kevin passed me with subscribers, the other Kevin that I hate. So, I decided to strive to be most subscribed on Twitter and right now I’m close to passing Ellen DeGeneres. I’m booked on her show in a few months. Man, how awkward will that be.” “If you already are famous and have money,” Django starts. “Then why did you audition for this show?” “To get more Twitter followers you idiot,” Fred says smacking his forehead. “Sometimes I swear people are just born that stupid.” Django rolls his eyes and walks over to another person. “You still love that Judy you’ve loved since Kindergarten?” Channary asks. “You’d think that’d you’d give up on that by now but I guess some people never learn that they don’t like them. It’s okay, I’ve been turned down before. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Fred begins shaking rapidly. Fred replies, “Judy will be mine! By the time she’ll be watching this will have our cottage in Paris, Texas eating some apple pie with my eleven kids. Hi Judy of the future! After this episode, it’d probably be good to make out with me because I’m so awesome.” “Why is it that you still have a squeaky girl voice?” Wonka questions. Fred holds up a plastic knife. He responds, “I had to bring that out at least once this episode. Um, I have no idea. I don’t think I’ve gone through… the word… the… puperty! There I said it.” “Oh okay,” Wonka says happily. “My friends say I haven’t matured since ever, so it’s probably equal. Something about still putting chocolate on toast but I don’t really know.” “Yay, I have a first friend!” Fred says excitedly. “As long as your foam doesn’t get on my head, I accept.” Wonka replies clapping his hands together making a louder noise than supposed to. A honking comes from a boat ahead it carried a pale dude in a squirrel costume. He had a lot of acne spread out around his face. He walks off the dock happily. “Squirrel!” “Here is “Squirrel”, our squirrel loving contestant.” Steve announces. He smiles and says, “Squirrel.” “Oh and he only can say squirrel, his name. It’s pretty awkward but that’s why we picked all of you with the exception of Newton and a few other sane contestants coming.” Steve explains pleased. “I’m not insane,” Chloe says glaring at Steve. “I just don’t believe any of this is actually happening.” “That’s totally sane,” April murmurs to herself sarcastically. “Just like that animal over there.” “Squirrel, squirrel squirrel squirrel squirrel squirrel. Squirrel squirrel squirrel squirrel squirrel. Squirrel squirrel squirrel!” “Squirrel” says. Everyone stares at him strangely. Adele starts to sing. “Since squirrel doesn’t how to say anything, he’s going to get really annoying.” “Squirrel,” “Squirrel” says frowning. “Well, I’m already starting to get annoyed at him.” Steve says. “The next contestant is Ferguson, according to the note cards I was given. Although, I’m pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to mention that on live television. Oh well.” A boat speeds onto shore carrying a short and plump red head with freckles all over his body. He carried bags and bags of luggage. There had to be at least twenty bags if the author had to make an estimate. “What’s in that stuff, dude?” Django asks. “You must like to dress up like I do, that’s so cool.” Ferguson stares at Django emontionless and then replies, “No, it’s not clothes. I’ll tell you but it’s a pretty long list.” “Surprise me.” Ferguson sighs. He says, “Let’s see if I can remember this. The complete Friends collection, The Amazing Race 19, Survivor: Samoa, All That seasons 1-2, Clarissa Explains It All collection, Dora the Explorer season three, Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Island, Hannah Montana season four, Glee season one volume one,” TEN MINUTES LATER. “Finally, the failed show Barney in High School.” Ferguson stands up proudly. He sees Django on the ground asleep. “I thought that list was non-sleepy. I mean who doesn’t listen to a conversation that starts out saying I have Friends all seasons and the fact that I managed to nab Barney in High School is pretty epic.” “Barney in high school probably wouldn’t work out well,” Steve admits. “The ninth guy who replaced Barney just didn’t have what the other eight had.” “I love the dodgeball episode,” Lilly says chuckling. “Barney deserved to get hit in all those places.” “I’m not an expert on television but I’m pretty sure that’s why the show was cancelled,” Newton explains. Ferguson burps at Steve. He says, “Hey you, the Steve guy. When are you going to find out where the lounge is? I’ve gone six hours without television. That’s enough for me.” “Lounge?” Steve inquires bamboozled. “The only place that we have here is the outhouse, the four bedrooms, kitchen, and dining room. We don’t have any televisions.” Ferguson slaps Steve in the face nutty. “Say what now? There better be some outlets, correct?” “My jaw is broken,” Steve says gloomy. “Yeah we have outlets. I didn’t suspect you to slap that hard. Anyways, while you were giving that whole speech about the shows you watch, Shelly arrived.” The camera points to a tall blonde haired chick. She looked at the other contestants, “Anybody up for a big game of Hide and Seek after everyone else comes.” Perry is cracking up. He responds, “You can’t be serious. I don’t play hide and go seek but, I can’t say the same about the rest of the people here.” “She’s dead serious,” Steve states. “She still loves to play little kid games.” “Hey,” Shelly says offended. “I happen to know three people older than you that still love to play hide and seek.” “Ooh, let me guess,” Fred says raising his hand excitedly. “I bet it’s your mom, dad, and grandma!” Shelly puts her arms on her face gasping. “You must be psychic. How’d you know?” “Well, I’m not psychic although that would be really sexy. I bet Judy would dig that.” Fred replies. “I just guessed because my mom, dad and grandma still play hide and go seek with me too!” “I haven’t played that game since I was two,” Newton admits. “Isn’t that game for little people? By the time I was three, the game I liked to play was checkers.” “By the time I was three, I still thought this was real life.” Chloe laughs crazily. “Look how wrong I was.” Shelly steps a few steps back from Chloe. She says, “That’s good to know I guess.” “Squirrel,” “Squirrel” says randomly. A very noisy rude boat comes in with a short guy with glasses and a sweater vest. He pushed his glasses in and walked off the boat with pride. “This is Artie,” Steve reveals. Ferguson passes out for a brief moment falling into Adele’s hands. Adele lifts Ferguson up. He says, “Aren’t you that person from Glee? How come you aren’t in the wheelchair?” “Well, that’s because I’m not the guy from Glee.” Artie explains. “I guess I might resemble him. But, I’ve never seen that show.” Newton rubs his head. He admits, “You don’t seem to have any problems.” “Thank you?” Artie says confused. “Oh right, this show is called Total Drama Idiots. Crap, so all the hot girls are probably dumb. Darn.” “Wow, that’s a way to make a person feel good,” Adele says. Artie rolls his eyes and spots Kim. He runs up to her. He asks, “What’s your name? I’m Artie and you are hot.” “I’m Kim, the person who blew up Disney World!” Kim says smiling. Ferguson nudges Artie in the arm softly. He whispers to him, “I advise you to not go out with her. I’ve seen this all happen before. A guy falling in love with a terrorist is very tragic. It’s just like what happened to Jimmy from Raising Hope.” “Okay, I was just going to introduce myself.” Artie whispers back. Artie walks up to Kim and holds out his hand. Kim squeezes his hand and shocks him with a joy buzzer. Artie falls to the ground shocked. He says, “Ow! That can’t be a normal joy buzzer. Those don’t hurt that bad.” “It’s not it’s one that this guy gave to me from the street,” Kim explains. “It was kind of weird. His name was Pablo.” Kim laughs a little. “Pablo is a funny name.” “Yeah, I guess it is…” Artie says turned off by Kim. A boat swerves in almost nailing the dock. It carried a tall girl glued to her phone. She looked at the other contestants, “Hi, my name is Porsche.” “Curse you Jimmy Fallon, don’t say something like that to me on Twitter. Now, I’ll tell all my followers to stop following you!” Fred says insanely. He looks up and sees Porsche. He starts to drool and walks up to her. “Are you a Twitter lover like me?” “No, I love texting,” Porsche explains. “But I do have a Twitter account.” She looks closely at his face. “Hey aren’t you that kid on YouTube? I follow you on there and Twitter.” Fred laughs in a drunken way. He says, “Yeah. I’m that kid. What do you think of my Twitter posts?” Porsche chuckles at Fred. “I think they are pretty epic and funny although I do love your videos.” “Why thanks,” Fred replies still looking love struck. “Well, I’m just going to go talk with that Channary girl now.” She rolls her eyes and walks over to other contestants. A boat comes in to the shore going medium speed. This time two girls exited the boat. One was very fashionable. Her expression was very happy and she wore these odd gloves on her hands. The other seemed to be very different. She wore a cheerleading outfit and you could tell she was one of those popular girls. The fashionable one talks first. She says, “Hi, my name is Khloe.” “Another Khloe in this game?” Wonka asks sadly. “This game already confuses me and it’s not even day two yet.” Khloe smiles nevertheless. “Well, it’s still a pleasure to meet you all. Who’s the other Chloe?” “That would be me,” Chloe answers. “I believe that we are in a movie.” Khloe stares at the ground feeling awkward. “Oh…” “What about me?” The other girl asks. “Was I just sent here to be thrown in the trash? I don’t think so. I’m Kourtney with a K and if you aren’t my friend I will kill you with a K.” The contestants back away besides Perry grinning. “You seem like my type, babe,” Perry says. Khloe screams. She yells, “Speaking of dead, who is that over there laying on the ground?” “Yeah, who is that?” Porsche asks. “That is Tree,” Steve answers. “He fainted after he saw a lot of weight being put on what he put as ‘precious wood’. Honestly, I think this wood could probably hold up. He should be back up soon. But for now, I think it’s for the best that he is down.” “I actually agree with the host,” Newton admits. Kourtney starts laughing. She explains, “You guys thought I was a villain when really I made this whole thing up. I’m just someone who loves to act.” A boat comes fast throwing off the last contestant. A regular looking kid with a small smile. He says, “Hi, I was told I’m the last contestant and yeah.” “Well, you missed a lot!” Fred says back. “Are you that guy from YouTube?” Andy questions happily. Fred sighs and says, “Of course I am. How dumb can you be? Pretty dumb I guess.” “Let’s be nice,” Steve says. “Some people get their feelings hurt easily. Anyways, Andy is the second and only pretty much sane contestant here. Now, I am being told that I should now separate you into teams.” A random noise is heard. The camera goes to Tree getting up from the ground. Tree shrieks as loud as he can, “The dock isn’t that stable get off quickly into the grass. I can’t let the precious wood die on such awful of a day.” The contestants reluctantly get off dragging their luggage behind them. “As I was saying,” Steve continues. “We’ll be split up into random teams that I’m making up as I go the first team will be the Screaming Parasites made up of Khloe, Kourtney, Kim, Shelly, Channary, Tree, Django, Andy, Newton, and Artie. The other team will consist of Porsche, Lilly, April, Adele, Chloe, Ferguson, Fred, “Squirrel”, Wonka, and Perry. They will be called the Killer Bacteria. Now, I’m being told that we have run out of time. Find out next time when we’ll give them their rooms, have a first challenge and have a awesome first elimination. Find out what happens next on TOTAL DRAMA IDIOTS!” Elimination Table Reason Why It's Different From Other Collaborations This collaboration is very different than most group collaborations. We meet once or twice a week discussing the story and what we all think should happen or how the author of the week is planning it. We discuss this in a top secret Chatango and all the choices will be made by everyone. These choices involve who's writing, who will update pages, major storyline plots, etc. So, as you might get this collaboration will have ever user involved. Category:Webly's Awesome Pile of Stories Category:SG's Fanfictions Category:Rhonda's Fanfictios Category:Collaborations Category:Competition stories